Sex, Drugs and Murder
by shootinstar88
Summary: A man shot in Central Perk leads the CSI team to discover a gang drug war happing write in New York, FOC DL and lots of team involvement, written like an episode lots of detail please Read and Review it's beta than it sounds


**Sex, Drugs and Murder**

_**Summary: A man shot in Central Perk leads the CSI team to discover a gang drug war happing write in New York, FOC DL and lots of team involvement **_

_**A/N: CSI:NY CSI:NY indicates a advert like in an real episode. I**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**_

It was an early Monday morning Sasha was on her 5am run through central park when she herd a shot from far away as she got closes she noticed a disturbance in the wooded area, curiosity got the better of her so she walked over to where the bushes and flowers were just lying on the floor.

"Oh my god," She covered her mouth and let out a gasp.

A man lying face down with a blood pool next to him, his hands and feet tied they seemed to of been a struggle, petals from flowers scattered along the body cigarette buts not that far either Sasha got out her cell phone and dialled 911

_Emergency services _

_Id like to report a murder at Central Park_

_May i take your name _

_Sasha Gordon _

_Were about s are you_

_Strawberry fields_

_okay I'm going to need you to stay there until officers arrive,_

_okay can i at least move away from the body_

_ha-ha yes you can some one already on there way._

10minutes later Flack arrived and started asking Sasha Questions

"I'm detective Flack you must be Sasha,"

"Hi Flack the body is just over there," Sasha pointed in the direction where the disturbed grass was

"Can you take me through what you saw and where you went," Flack smiled at her

"Sure, I was on my routine run through the park, I run the same route every day so when i saw the disturbed bushes I knew something wasn't rite,then there was the whole shot herd" Sasha said whilst smiling at Flack and playing with her hair.

"Really, Curiosity got the better of you,"

"Yeah, so I went over and that's when I saw it the body just lying there and the blood pool next to him it was horrible," A sad look spread across her face.

"It's okay take your time this must be hard," Flack placed a hand on her back to calm her

"That's it really then I called 991,"

"That's good, did you see anyone suspicious, anyone around that usual isn't," Flack asked Sasha tried to recall the moments before,

"There was a man, he was running it seemed a bit odd because he didn't have any sports gear on,"

"Was there anything else about him," Flack looked her rite in the eye,

"He was about 5ft 9inc, dark brown hair, medium build, I think he had a tattoo on the back of his neck, That's it,"

"You did good, you'll need to wait for the CSI's to arrive."

"Why I really want to finish my run," Sasha said Flack just laughed

"They'll need to take DNA, fingerprints and shoe prints to eliminate them from any they might find at the scene, i would also ask that you come back to the station and get with a sketch artist she if she can get a picture of the guy you saw running," Sasha just nodded

"Anything i can do to help detective,"

_**CSI:NY CSI:NY**_

Mac was sat in his office when the call came in he headed to the break room where several members of his team were,

"Stella and Hawkes your with me," Mac said grabbing his Kit,

"Where we going Mac," Stella asked

"Strawberry Fields, Flacks already there talking to the person who found body," Mac shot back

It was a short journey to the crime scene when they arrived they were met by Flack.

"What we got Flack," Mac asked

"A Male DB shot in the back of the head execution style, feet and hands bound, a Sasha Gordon phoned in at 5:45 she was running her usual route when she herd a gun shot as she got closer the the shot she noticed a disturbance in the bushes that's when she found the body, oh she also saw a man running away," Flack said

"Thank you Flack," Mac said as he walked to the scene

"I'm going to run Sasha back to the station, if you need me call," Flack said as he walked back to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha follow me, I'm going to be your escort back to the station,"

"Lucky me," Sasha smiled and followed flack to the car.

Meanwhile Mac, Stella and Hawkes processed the scene they took the cigarette buts, soil samples and a white powder substance that was also found. Trace would figure out what that was. Took photo's of the body and the scene all they had to do now is wait for Sid to pick up the body.

Sid arrived not long after thee CSI's had finished the scene, Sid took the body and all was left for them to do is take pictures where the body was.

_**A/N please review i need to now your thoughts so i can take that into account when writing the next chapter that's if i should continue.**_


End file.
